


What You Won't Do

by theunsweetenedtruth



Series: The Adored One [4]
Category: Black Panther (2018)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-03
Updated: 2018-12-03
Packaged: 2019-09-06 00:13:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16821253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theunsweetenedtruth/pseuds/theunsweetenedtruth
Summary: Officially the second part to The Adored One. Nereyda comes to a decision about her future with T'Challa. Or rather, the decision is kind of made for her.





	What You Won't Do

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you guys enjoy this! I thought I posted this weeks ago but apparently not. The part after this will be coming later this week, probably on Friday. Please comment and leave feedback. Song suggestion for this one is "What You Wont Do" For Love by Bobby Caldwell.

Nereyda woke up abruptly to T'Challa’s head between her legs, already coming from his ministrations. Her loud gasp in the dark room alerted him that she was awake, and he continued to leave long kisses on her clit, even as she shook through her wake up call.

“Good morning,” he said nonchalantly, as he pressed kisses up her body, between her breasts, to her lips, twining his tongue with hers. She could taste herself in his kisses and she arched her back to get closer to him. Lining himself up, he sunk deep into her with one thrust. His eyes glowed in the dark and Nereyda felt as if she was spinning, lost in them.

Good morning indeed.

————————

When he left two hours later, pressing another kiss to her lips and a dip in his walk, the sun was just rising, bathing the room in a golden light. The bed felt colder without him, the room larger without him, but Nereyda knew that he had a responsibility to Wakanda. It wouldn’t do to be late to his first meeting as king. Nereyda wanted badly for him to stay with her all day. She needed more of his reassurances, felt a hollowness inside that only T'Challa could fill.

The ringing of her kimoyo beads from the nightstand brought her out of her musings. She wrapped the sheets tighter around her naked body before answering.

“Sister Nina what do you want?” Nereyda had a smile at a call from her favorite fellow dora. Nina had a bright personality and thick curves that drew men to her. She, along with Mother Folami, encouraged Nereyda to give T'Challa a chance.

“Damn bitch you bounced to that next dick fast as hell!” Nina cackled into the phone. “You’re still in bed reminiscing on how good it was?” Nereyda could see that she was in the middle of the market and she hoped that people weren’t eavesdropping on the conversation.

“Eh! What are you talking about? I am still in the palace.”

Nina looked at her confused before muttering a “hold on.” There was a lot of shuffling on Nina’s end while Nereyda flopped on to her back in frustration. When the picture cleared again, Nina had left the outdoor market area and was walking on the road to Mother Folami’s house.

“Okay girl. What do you mean you are still at the palace? You ARE packing your things right?” Nina raised an eyebrow at her friend and Nereyda couldn’t meet her eyes.

“Um. I was but T'Challa came by last night and we’re all good.” Nereyda thought for a second. “At least he told me we’re good.”

Nina clucked her tongue. “Sister. Do not be foolish. He is saying that to keep you in his bed but his actions say something else!”

“What do you mean?” Nereyda say up when Nina hesitated. Nina never bit her tongue or held back. “Spit it out. If you know something or if I’m out here looking a fool, you have to tell me.”

Nina sighed. “When I was in the market, I saw T'Challa…with Nakia.” Nereyda’ stomach dropped, her face going gray, prompting Nina to continue. “He proposed to her and she said yes. Everyone was talking about our King and his queen. I just don’t want you to be hurt even more.”

Nereyda closed her eyes against the truth of Nina’s words and a tear fell down her cheek. She wasalready hurt; she’d expected at the very least he’d have the decency not to lie.

“You’re right, Nina. It’s time for me to go.”

————————

Nereyda was surprised that she was able to find an apartment that same day in the outskirts of the city. She didn’t know whether to be shocked or resigned that T'Challa didn’t come after her. She heard that he’d left Wakanda on a mission, one that he brought Nakia on. There were no more tears left to cry at that point.

Part of her was upset at how easily she gave up; this was the man she loved, not a random. But she’d done a lot of things in the name of love over the years. She wanted T'Challa to come after her again like he had when they first met, desire her to the point where he lost himself in her. Nereyda wanted to be shown off, not the secret she was to Wakanda, T'Challa’s shame is what people called her. She wanted to be T'Challa’s glory, a proud partner by his side. She resigned herself to it never happening.

Nereyda lay on a second hand couch in her new apartment, her only piece of furniture,when a knock sounded in the apartment. She sat up, her heart in her throat; she knew who it was. It was as if the three days away from the palace had strengthened her ties to T'Challa, instead of weakening them like she’d hoped. She walked on unsteady legs to the door and after fumbling with the lock, swung it open to see him standing there, sans Dora Milaje. He swept past her into her open, leaving Nereyda to close the door behind him.

“I thought I made it clear where I stood with you.” The anger in his tone brought her frustration bubbling to the surface. There was a heavy attraction in the air he brought with him that she used to spurn her anger.

“Hello to you too, your majesty,” Nereyda spat. “I assumed our agreement was dissolved in the wake of your pending nuptials.”

He paused and a steel mask slid over his face. “Yeah I know about that. How did you think I wouldn’t find out? You tell me I’m yours in the night and then propose to your ex the next day. What am I supposed to–”

“You are mine,” he growled out, reaching for her. Nereyda danced out of his way, around the couch.

“No. I’m done. I can’t keep doing this.”

“You have to understand, usana–”

“I don’t have to understand anything. You proposed to her. She’s to be your queen.” Angry tears rolled down her cheeks and she brushed them away. “All of I’ve wanted to ever be was yours. Not your queen, not your dora, just yours. All I’ve been was your dirty secret. I can’t keep doing this to myself.” She wrapped her arms around herself.

“Baby…I…” T'Challa reached out for her before pulling back, his hand into a fist.

She lowered her eyes at the look on his face. The mask was gone and in its place was a look of anguish. Nereyda knew his intention was never to hurt her. Maybe to have his cake and eat it too, but never to hurt her. But he did. And now he knew it.

She heard his footsteps and braced herself to be in his embrace. Instead, she heard her front door open and shut. Nereyda collapsed on the couch. Turns out she had a lot more tears left.

————————

Two weeks later, the [apartment](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.idesignarch.com%2Fsmall-apartment-in-warsaw-with-tasteful-simple-decor%2F&t=MDA3MTY3ZjA0ZDg3YmM2ODNjZmZmMDA0YWJlODFhODU4MmI0YmYzOSxhT21rOVU0Mw%3D%3D&b=t%3Amz5UcVF3fWzzLCXmhyqdHg&p=https%3A%2F%2Ftheunsweetenedtruth.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F179775108551%2Fwhat-you-wont-do&m=1) had come together and had become home for Nereyda. She’d added plants to her outside balcony that she spent time watering and caring for, her own babies to put her energy into. Nina was currently “dating” a furniture salesman and was able to get her a great deal to furnish her place so that she wasn’t using all her savings.

A few days after the last time she saw T'Challa, the rest of her things arrived the palace. Or rather the things she’d purposely left behind. In the beautiful trunk she’d found the satin robe and the midnight blue nightie he’d bought her during their “courting”. She saw some of the jewelry and clothes he’d bought her over the years. Pulling out the last courting gift, she’d looked at the gold face of Bast. She’d fastened the necklace around her neck.

Nereyda was cleaning up for the night when there was a knock on the door. She wasn’t expecting anyone–she’d given up on the idea of T'Challa coming again and Nina had called earlier to say she had plans–so she peered through the peephole first.

She swung open the door curious as to why Prince N'Jadaka was standing at her door. He wordlessly held up a bag full of green and Nereyda promptly stepped aside to let him in.

She and Erik had a weird relationship. He was the only one of the royal family to outright acknowledge Nereyda’s existence, though he never gave her the impression that he liked her. He would grudgingly keep her updated on T'Challa’s whereabouts if T'Challa was on a long mission or he would stop by her rooms to talk if something really pissed him off, but for the most part he kept out of her way. Sometimes Nereyda got the impression that he thought T'Challa being with her was a bad idea but as the Golden Jaguar to T'Challa’s Black Panther, Nereyda trusted him to always have T'Challa’s back. Even if it meant getting on her nerves to do it.

“I’m not coming back to the palace,” Nerreyda expelled smoke into the air. They were outside on her balcony, the twinkling lights from Birnin Zana casting shadows on her face. She passed the blunt to Erik. His face was his usual nonchalance, though she could see his eyes moving to take note of her new personal effects.

“Ain’t nobody come here to make you come back.” He took a hit. “I’m surprised you left is all. Thought that nigga had you so dickmatized you would’ve been hopping on one foot and barking if he asked.”

Nereyda rolled her eyes. Erik was exaggerating. Maybe.

“You ain’t shit,” she said shoving him in the shoulder. He didn’t even have the decency to act as if her little hands did anything to him.

“Nah but seriously,” he put the roach out between his fingers. “How you really doing?”

The marijuana had her feeling light but she knew what he meant and every time she smoked she found that her brain stopped filtering. Maybe that was his plan?

“I’m sad.” That felt too simple. “I’m hurt. Angry. I don’t know how to deal with all these emotions I feel. Sometimes I can’t figure out what I feel. I hate that I still love him. Don’t know how to stop.” She buried her head in her hands, gripping her curls. It felt good to admit she was struggling. Even if it was to someone who she wouldn’t necessarily call a friend.

Erik was quiet for too long so she turned to him, only for her to realize he’d lit another blunt. When he noticed her staring, he held it out in askance. Nereyda burst into laughter. It was so typical of Erik; he was terrible with the emotions of others so of course he would suggest smoking her problems away.

She laughed and laughed, her stomach aching until tears rolled her cheeks, only for them turn into real tears. She sobbed into her hands. She couldn’t believe she was crying again.

Through her crying, she could hear the inhale and exhale of Erik’s breaths. They helped to calm her. Even if he wasn’t the most comforting, just having him there made all the difference. When the tears subsided and she felt a measure of calm, Nereyda held her hand out for the rest of the blunt. Erik passed it to her and crossed his arms uncomfortably.

“You know I’d be the last one speaking up for the nigga,” he started. “But all I can say is that T'Challa loves you. Like really loves you. Things have a way of working out.”

Nereyda laughed sardonically. “I don’t know if that’s enough anymore.”

“If it wasn’t enough, then why you still wearing his necklace?”

Nereyda didn’t have an answer.


End file.
